


a little unsteady

by genderbendqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Accidents, Dr allura, Fluff, Hospitals, Injured Lance (Voltron), Injury, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Worried Keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: Lance gets hurt and Keith is a wreck





	

“Lance Mclain where is he?” demanded a distraught Keith “is he okay?”

The red headed nurse looked up from her paperwork to glare at the young adult “ And you are?” she asked sardonically.

“Im his fiance, I should be listed under next of kin please I-i just need to know if he's alright” he pleaded 

The nurse just looked at him, looking for all the world like she wanted to ignore him or send security to get him. Heaving a sigh the women wheeled her chair over the computer behind the desk and searched for the requested person's file. “I need your name” 

“Its Keith, Keith Kogane” 

A sound of confirmation came from the nurse as she wheeled back to the front desk. “Mr Mclain is in room 314 take a left down that hall and go up the elevator to the third floor his room should be on the right.” she instructed with clear dismissal.

Not needing to be told twice the young adult took off racing to his spouses room. As soon as Keith saw the numbers 314 he slammed into the door, opening it and stopped dead at what he saw.

There was Lance lying on the small hospital bed hooked up to multiple wires and tubes, bandages wrapped around him in multiple places. “Mr. Kogane?” 

Whipping around Keith saw a thin women wearing a white lab coat. “Are you Mr. Kogane?” the man asked again.

“Yes” He choked out.

The lady held out her hand “I’m Dr. Allura paladin, Mr.Mclai-”

“Is he going to be okay?” keith cut the Doctor off concern evident in his voice.

Allura didn’t look mad or even annoyed at the sudden outburst instead she just smiled warmly in understanding. “Lance will be fine, he's expected to make a full recovery.”

A heavy sigh of relief escaped the young man, walking over to the bed with a whisper of “thank you”.

Lightly touching a bright red button above the bed Lance was in the Doctor explained “Now if he wakes up or if you need anything just press this button here” 

Not looking up from the prone figure on the bed Keith mumbled a quiet “sure”. With one last look Allura left the couple alone. The room was completely silent save for the reassuring beeps of the heart monitor.

“Why do you do this to me you idiot?” weaving his fingers through lances. “You stupid, brave, heroic idot”

Keith felt tired now that the adrenalin was out of his body, resting his head on the edge of the bed letting himself fall between that line of sleep and awareness.

“That made no sense you know?” 

“Lance!” knocking his chair down in a scramble Keith all but jumped on his fiance. “Are you okay?”

The brunette chuckled “I’m fine, it wasn’t even that bad”

“Not that bad?” Angrily protested the man. ”Lance you were hit by a fucking truck!”

“Ya but I didn’t die” Was the cheery response 

Groaning Keith lied his head onto the bed right next to Lance’s shoulder, tiered and wanting to go home but not willing to leave without the other.

“Keith you alright?” Questioned Lance lightly combing his hand through the dark locks. 

“Ya” he mumbled “Just a little unsteady.”


End file.
